


World of Warcraft: The Unexpected

by nervecore



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, banginho, but weird ending, enjoy, minchan, not MCD, seceret santa present, stray kids - Freeform, world of warcraft world building setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: "the unexpectedwas awaiting for him andhe was ready to embrace it."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	World of Warcraft: The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aukibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukibs/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy this at least a bit! i'm sorry if it's not what you expected :(
> 
> for the others: hope u find this nice enough <3

chan always believed that the world can be a better, nicer place, since he was little. he always hoped that it would be like that. while growing up, things only got worse. places he used to love became holders of memories he wasn’t able to live again, because there was nothing left from them. he had to say goodbye to what was dear to him and continue his life like it didn’t have an impact on him. however, he was strong. or so he thought. he knew his life purpose and it wasn’t any different from the others: to serve the faction he was part of, no matter what. even if that meant to tear apart even more memories holders. it wasn’t against his will, hell no, it never was. it still stung, though. but he tried not to show weakness to the enemies. that would’ve been the biggest mistake he could’ve ever do and thank god, he never did. but he still had a lot ahead and he never knew when his efforts would go to waste because of a simple mistake.

when he accepted his new mission, though, he knew he was somehow prone to fail it. the idea in general of travelling to places that were with high risk of danger, just to deliver a ‘peace certificate’? something was fishy, but he still thought of doing it. why? he wasn’t so sure himself. he felt like he needed to accept it, in order to forget about some things and discover others. he had no idea what exactly the feeling meant, but he was sure he wanted to follow it and see where it could lead him.

the unexpected was awaiting for him and he was ready to embrace it.

so he packed everything he thought he needed and started his travelling over seas, continents, from northrend to eastern kingdoms where his childhood started and then to kalimdor, a place hoarded by the enemies with few regions belonging to the alliance. as soon as he got off of the ship, he started looking around at the friendly races around the harbor. they nodded at him upon passing besides him and he nodded back. however, he had no time to do that to everyone in the harbor, he had to get on the next ship that would leave him somewhere more close to the official capital of the other faction.

he could’ve chosen an easier way to get there, but he considered that path somehow more dangerous. he didn’t want to meet the horde that early. not yet, he didn’t feel that prepared to encounter them on their own territory or on divided territory. he just had a gut feeling that if he would have taken the other road, it would’ve ended up badly, somehow.

while thinking, the next ship arrived so he boarded, paying for his ‘ride’ and then tried to find a place where to stay, alone. he had no intention in talking with the other people on board, he wanted to be by himself. the reason? he didn’t really have one, he just knew that he did not want to start a conversation. but maybe the world was against his will.

“mind if i sit here, sir?” chan directed his gaze towards the newcomer who just asked him if he could sit besides him. he dared to look around the ship and saw more empty seats, some that weren’t even with other people near, so he started to grow suspicious out of nowhere. the night elf standing in front of him had a sweet smile plastered on his face and seemed harmless, but it would always be the harmless ones that would get you in troubles. chan, being hesitant for some moments, he didn’t have the time to answer because the night elf figured out his thoughts.

“don’t worry, i don’t mean any harm and i just wish having a buddy to travel with to darkshore.” he explained. upon hearing that, chan relaxed just abit and nodded in agreement regarding the previous question. “what’s your name?” the elf questioned, sitting next to chan.

“chan. what about yours?” he answered shortly and observed a guard on the ship looking confused at the night elf, but decided to ignore it. he thought that maybe it was just his imagination trying to make him out to be bad or something.

“i’m minho, nice to meet you. from where and to where?” he then asked further, trying to initiate some kind of conversation, while he was looking in his pockets for something.

“from northrest to unknown places in kalimdor.”

“the enemy?” minho simply asked like he already knew all about chan just from asking two questions. this made chan tense up. who was minho? or was he just too paranoid? “god, you look like i just asked you if you cheat on your wife.”

upon hearing that, chan let out a chuckle. he had a sense of humour, he had to give him that. though, there was something about him that the human couldn’t pinpoint at that exact moment.

“well, yeah. the enemy. multiple reasons why, i guess. where are you intending to go?”

“i have no idea. i just hopped on the first ship i saw, to be honest. trying to just go in the world and see where i get to and find a purpose.” minho said and finally found the candies he looked for, offering chan one. “they are not drugged, i swear.” the night elf assured him so chan took one.

“would you call it boredom of home or something like that?”

minho stopped chewing his candy for a bit and his eyes softened in a way chan couldn’t tell what was going inside the nigh elf’s mind. he looked a bit frustrated, maybe. but he decided to let him choose the words he wanted to share.

“kind of, i guess. it’s not exactly what you would think, but in a way it falls in that category, i suppose. i’d tell you more when we get off, at some point, i hope. of course, if you don’t mind me sticking around with you for a bit.”

“i guess it’s fine, as long as you don’t get me in trouble.”

minho gave him an reassuring smile but some guilty was hidden under that smile, guilty chan didn’t try to notice. why? because he did the very first mistake he promised himself he will never do. he let his guard down and he let minho get under his skin with every nice word, good joke and pretty smile.

their time spent together while on the ship was already worth to go down as a great memory. but it wasn’t going to end there, because after all minho did ask him if he could tag along for some time. and chan had no idea how things were going to develop. especially since the travelling would take around at least two weeks, considering the fact that they’d probably try to not encounter races from the enemy faction. even if it would’ve been a hard mission to do that, chan actually had a map and places through which they could go and have the minimum encounters. it was pretty well made and minho was visibly impressed.

but also annoyed at how attentive the human was. that was about to make his work harder than what he anticipated.

so he had to get rid of the map. he had no idea yet how, but at the same time he didn’t like the stares the guards of darkshore were giving him, so he had to flee soon or they’d know he should not have been there.

“seems like a good plan, we should take off already. maybe we can save more time, you know?” the night elf suggested and chan only nodded, summoning his horse so minho summoned his tiger as well. “let’s go.”

chan started to lead the way and minho kept close to him, while trying not to make eye contact with any of the guards. happily for him, no one stopped him to question him, so their travel started nicely.

but it wasn’t going to end that nicely. but it looked like only minho knew the future outcome.

their path was indeed, full of obstacles, some more hard than others. chan had no idea whatsoever why. he planned everything so well and was apologetic to minho for what he put him through in the past three weeks. the night elf, on the other side, was angry out of his mind. he tried so hard to make his mission like he wouldn’t be able to achieve it, but the human pushed and pushed through. he was mesmerised by his determination and method of solving everything. of course, it did annoy minho that chan was so good at handling things which were kind of out of his control, but at the same time, to some extent he found it attractive, he could say.

and he did not have any idea what he felt about that discovery.

“we should stop here, i know it’s kind of in the middle of nowhere, but we can continue tomorrow and we’d get there by lunch, i suppose.” chan spoke up suddenly and hopped off of his horse, dismissing it. minho did the same with his tiger and followed the human somewhere a bit into the woods, where they started to set a small base for the night. however, the night elf felt restless. he had a lot on his mind and it seemed like the human noticed that. “hey, everything alright?”

minho felt startled by the sudden question but gave chan a reassuring smile.

“yeah, just a lot of things going around in my mind. nothing too serious. are you okay?”

“i am. well, as much as one can be after all the things we have encountered on your way here. but hey, we did it, didn’t we?” chan answered with a sincere smile and minho suddenly started to feel sick. why was he so nice to him? and most importantly, why did minho feel like tears were threatening to stream down his cheeks when the human mentioned we? “you honestly made this mission more enjoyable, i’m glad i accepted to let you come with me, minho.”

that was the last straw. because the night elf felt like he was about to break down over some nice words he didn’t hear in ages. chan enjoyed his presence and he thought that minho was worthy enough of his trust, when all he did until then was to put obstacles in his way. he felt like a traitor and that he deserved nothing nice coming from the human.

“thank you chan, you are quite a personality yourself.” minho said with a serious tone and forced smile, but it seemed like chan did not notice. “i will go do my vows regarding you know what.” the night elf quickly informed him and went somewhere where he could not be heard and took out his vial, taking off the lid and letting the purple smoke get out of it and it surrounded him.

“you still made it this far?” the other’s male voice was cold. minho had no words to answer, whatsoever. “i hope you realise he will be killed in public once he reaches the city, right?”

“yes, i am well aware of that, seungmin” minho answered, his voice having no emotion. his eyes also didn’t express anything at all.

“and what are you going to do?” seungmin questioned further.

“make sure he doesn’t reach it.” the night elf simply said and then ended the bizarre conversation he just had with his superior. he knew he wouldn’t stop chan when he made it this far. he didn’t have the heart to tell him what was going to await him. and at the same time, he didn’t want chan to look at him in any other way than the one he found out about that day.

the unexpected could hurt less than prior warning… right?

at least he hoped so.

so he went back to chan and tried to make that night one of the best nights of chan’s life. he made ‘dumb’ jokes, told funny stories and made everything within his power to make chan believe that everything was worth it. it was the least he could do after all the bad things. he felt horribly, but it was too late to somehow return all the obstacles with good things. of course, that night he had been the most genuine he ever was around the human. and he hoped that there would a second chance, that something could spark between them. something that is real and not sparked because of a mission that led them to this state.

the next morning, however, minho felt worse than last night. he had a bad feeling about the day that was about to start. as they were packing up their small base, a gut feeling told him that things were going to end up worse that what he imagined during the night when he couldn’t fall asleep and guarded chan instead, in case seungmin thought of paying a visit.  
and well, he did actually pay a visit, only to see minho eagerly protecting his new friend. it did not please him, but that meant the encounter would have been more fun that way since the night elf cared about the poor human. seungmin knew minho had a soft heart regarding his past faction. he sought for the longest time some kind of acceptance from it, but all he got were confused stares or judging ones. minho was not proud of his past but he didn’t want chan to be the same about his own.

“ready for the last part of our journey?” the human asked with an unexpected happy tone which took minho aback.

“yeah, i- we are ready.” the night elf answered and his eyes softened when he said ‘we’. something inside him tingled and the word felt so natural rolling out of his lips.

so they took off, going as fast as possible. the next destination? peace.

or chan thought so.

of course, minho did try to somehow make the travelling a bit slower, because in reality he was afraid of whatever was waiting for them once they reached the city. furthermore, he tried to talk a lot with chan, like it was the last day he would ever encounter the human. maybe he was overreacting to some extents, but he just felt like something was terribly wrong. his solution? try to make the last the day with chan the best day of his own life. he knew something would tear them apart but still he couldn’t pinpoint what could go that wrong. he just hoped that it wasn’t what seungmin wished to go down. but he knew it would have a correlation with that.

however, they still reached the city. but outside it was… empty. no one was outside dueling or people looking for the zeppelins… no one who was coming from their first trainings. the empty spot in minho’s stomach deepened. he couldn’t stand the idea of what could happen in the next few minutes.

“weird, isn’t it?” chan asked and hopped off of his horse and minho did the same. they did not dismiss them, though. and minho considered it a good idea. after some moments, they finally decided to go in. they walked through some corridors and then the inside the city revealed to them. a lot of the horde related races were looking at the newcomers that weren’t part of the same faction. they stares were burning minho inside. because they looked like that only at chan. they knew the night elf was one from them, so they wanted to get rid only of the human. that idea made minho feel nauseous. seungmin was nowhere to be seen, at least not yet. the fear was growing more and more inside the night elf’s heart. what would happene in the next moments could dictate not only chan’s life, but his own as well. depending on their decision in the next fe seconds, one’s life could be at the edge and one could be alive. it was a death or life situation, one that chan didn’t figure out yet.

but minho decided. if someone was to get the death path, it would be himself. he dragged chan into that mess and he had to make up for it. so he suddenly took out his weapons when his eyes landed on seungmin, who had a mischievous grin on his face. chan looked shocked at minho and was about to ask what the hell was he doing. however, the night elf did not let the human ask the question, as he shoved him back to the corridors and looked him in the eye, his tone serious when he finally spoke up.

“run and don’t look back chan. just run. run i said!” minho yelled the last sentence and chan never felt more afraid and did as he was told, hearing screeches and protests in the back as he successfully made it out of the city and hopped on his horse, starting to depart from that place.

the night elf was struggling to keep away from the corridors all the people attacking him, but in a fit of rage, he was somehow managing to not let anyone get away. he knew that soon he was prone to dying or even falling unconscious from all the hits he was receiving from all parts. in any situation, he wasn’t going to win. at least he was dying knowing that he bought maybe enough time for chan to take distance between him and the cursed city he stepped in.

tears were streaming down on chan’s face that were drying fast, thanks to the wind blowing on his face as he was at that point somewhere far away enough from what he just witnessed with the corner of his eye before he took off. minho being attacked with brutality by those from the enemy faction. he started the journey seeking peace within the world and it ended with the war probably turning out to be even more cruel than before.

he had no idea who to blame. the alliance thinking they could make peace? the horde for being such brutes? himself that he had to witness what just happened? minho that he had a gut feeling and knew when to tell chan to fuck off?

he didn’t know what to think or what to do besides running away like a coward. he could have stayed… he could’ve helped minho, not let him die protecting him. he still ran. the guilt was prone to follow him all his life, especially since he felt that him and minho were developing something special while they were travelling.

once again it turned out that the unexpected did not like chan. the unexpected was always something he should not have trusted. he was hurt by it. that the good unexpected (minho), fell prey to the bad unexpected (seungmin and his faction), to the predator.

he stopped after some time that felt like more than three days when it was just around two hours probably. two hours full of despair that he just left his new friend. were they friends? he hoped so. he even thought of minho of the only person who got that close to him even.

and he left him. what kind of friend would do that? what kind of friend was chan to minho? minho gave his life on a plate to the horde for him and him running away was the way to say ‘thank you’?

before chan could dive deeper in his guilt, something broke his wire of events and things shattered around him. he woke up, apparently he fell asleep while reading one of the world of warcraft books. that would explain his weird dream. he heard the noise that woke him up again.

the doorbell. he got up, yawning, still tired. he glanced at the christmas tree which was illuminating the room with its blue, red, green and yellow little bulbs. he softly smiled and then went to the door, unlocking it and then seeing someone he didn’t expect to see yet.

“hey muffin.” minho spoke up and smiled softly at his husband. chan was in complete awe to see the younger home earlier from his work trip. he missed him, of course. but he did understand how important the work trip was, so he couldn’t hold back his confusion.

“how are you back so soon?” chan asked and let minho inside, helping him with the luggages and then they both sat on the couch, the older immediately hugging minho to which the younger chuckled.

“i came to spend christmas with you. i didn’t to leave my muffin alone on his favourite holiday, you know?” minho explained and placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips, making chan smile. “what were you up to?”

“i was reading one of the world of warcraft books. fell asleep and had a weird ass dream.” chan simply answered and shrugged, to which minho frowned a little. the older gave him a confused look.

“muffin, that wasn’t a dream, we switched dimensions in the work trip and seems you did too but in form of a dream.” minho told him and chan looked puzzled. what? the? fuck? he knew minho’s business was futuristic, but that was… the unexpected.


End file.
